The Question
by skyesphantom
Summary: saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak biasa terpikir oleh kita, itu bisa saja merubah hidup kita. bahkan lebih. kau hanya butuh percaya pada jawaban itu.-Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**The Question**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Friendship, Family, and Spiritual

**Warning : **AU, drabble, typo's and OOC *semoga engga* tiap chapter tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya

**Last, read and review please? Don't like, don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

"Tadaima.." ucap Ino sesaat setelah dia memasuki rumahnya. "Okaeri, Ino-chan. Tou-san sedang masak untuk makan malam, mandi saja dulu ya." ucap ayah Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi. "Ha-i, Tou-san." Gumam Ino, yang langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Inoichi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pertanyaan yang tadi siang masih ada di kepala Ino, _mungkin tanyakan saja pada Tou-san ya.. _batinnya. Dia pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam, dan menyiapkan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk diajukan kepada ayahnya itu.

"Inoo, waktunya makan malam."

Dan bergegas turun dari kamarnya, tentu.

.

.

.

Keluarga Yamanaka—hanya Ino dan Ayahnya saja—makan dengan tenang. Karena memang tidak baik makan sambil berbicara, pertanyaannya yang tadi siang pun terpaksa di tunda dahulu. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka masih beres-beres di ruang makan, Ino memulai pembicaraannya. "Tou-san.. boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Ino. "Tentu, ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Apa salah jika kita menuntut orang lain untuk berubah, namun kita sendiri tak menyadari dan tidak ingin berubah?"

Inoichi tertegun. Dia juga pernah beberapa kali terpikir pertanyaan sejenis itu, namun masih belum ada yang dapat menjawabnya. "Hm, bagaimana ya?" dia nampak berpikir ulang. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, lagi?" lanjutnya. "Karena.."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Uh, keseeel." Ucap Sakura dongkol. Teman-temannya yang sedari tadi di sebelahnya hanya bisa sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Sama Karin lagi?" tanya Tenten tepat sasaran. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. "Kapan kalian bakal baikan sih." Gumam Hinata datar. "Dia gak mau berubah, sifatnya itu.. Merepotkan." Jawab Sakura, yang masih kesal.

Ino yang sedari tadi diam sekarang berpikir, _apa kita boleh memaksa orang untuk berubah sifatnya?_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Hoo, jadi karena itu," Jawab Inoichi selepas Ino bercerita,

"Menurut Tou-san, dia salah pengertian. Jika ingin berbaikan, seharusnya dari kedua pihak mau mengalah, tidak hanya sepihak. Dia tidak menyukai sifat yang seperti itu, namun tanpa ia sadari dia sendiri seperti itu,"—Inoichi mengambil napas panjang—"Dia juga harus mencoba berbicara pada diri sendiri, maksudku introspeksi diri. Melihat diri apa adanya, dan dia mencoba merubah diri sendiri dulu." Inoichi mengakhiri jawabannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Namun, apapun yang terjadi jadilah diri kamu sendiri."

Ino pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan bergumam terima kasih pada ayahnya.

* * *

**Owari / The End**

Yak, setelah sekian lama tak mempublish, Rye mencoba mengambil peruntungan dari spiritual. Terinspirasi dari percakapan kecil-kecilan dengan ayah dan voting dari teman-teman. Makasiih semuaa xD mungkin masih jelek atau gimana. Ini berbeda masalah di tiap chapter, gaselalu Ino yang jadi pemerannya kok. Bisa siapa aja di Naruto nanti. Chapter berikutnya In-Progress, itu juga kalo banyak yang suka. Last, Review please?


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Friendship

**chapter 2 : Our Friendship.  
**

**The Question**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Friendship, Family, and Spiritual

**Warning : **Canon, drabble, typo's and OOC *semoga engga* tiap chapter tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya

**Last, read and review please? Don't like, don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke kecil termenung di danau dekat komplek Uchiha. Ya sekarang tinggal dia satu-satunya Uchiha—jika kakaknya tidak disebut Uchiha lagi. _Kematian.. kenapa harus ada yang namanya kematian? _Batin Sasuke, yang masih kacau. Dia menjadi lebih sering menangis di tepian danau itu.

.

—tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak yang senasib dengannya selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

"Hei, kau. Jangan menangis terus." Teriak anak yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikannya. Sasuke mendengus, "Siapa kau? Memangnya kau kenal aku?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis. "Memang siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di akademi, Sasuke." Jawabnnya polos. Sasuke sweatdrop, _anak ini benar juga sih._ "Hm, kalau aku kan Sasuke, namamu siapa?" jawab Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! Cita-citaku menjadi hokage terhebat di Konoha!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan cengirannya. "aku bertanya nama mu, bukan cita-cita Dobe" balas Sasuke datar. "Hee? Kau Temee!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke. Semenjak hari itu, Sasuke berhasil mendapat senyumannya lagi.

.

.

Mereka bersahabat semenjak saat itu. Saling berbagi setelah kejadian itu, sampai Sasuke bertanya suatu hal yang mengagetkan, "Dobe.. kenapa ada yang namanya kematian? Padahal jika tidak ada kematian, tidak akan ada yang bersedih." Tanya Sasuke sedikit sedih.

Naruto nampak berpikir sebentar. "Kau benar Teme, tapi jika tidak ada kematian berati tak akan ada kehidupan." Jawabnya dengan cengirannya. Sasuke seperti kebingungan. "Menurutku sih, semua itu harus punya yang bertolak belakang. Air dengan api, kehidupan dengan kematian, langit dengan bumi. Itu semua untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain." Lanjut Naruto.

"Maksudmu, seperti aku dan kau? Karena kita saling melengkapi, walau kau hangat aku dingin, kau selalu tersenyum aku jarang, tapi kita tetap jadi teman. Bahkan sahabat!" seru Sasuke sedikit bersemangat.

Naruto pun hanya menggangguk senang dan merangkul leher Sasuke, "Yosh, kita Sahabat!" teriaknya.

* * *

.

.

**OWARI / THE END**

Yosh, Rye kembali dengan The Question. Biarlah jarang yang review, update aja dulu yak. Temanya persahabatan Naruto Sasuke di canon. Kayaknya romantis banget gitu.. /gagitu /bukanshonen-aihoi yang jelas, semua pertanyaan pasti ada jawabannya. Last, review please? xD


End file.
